


Joyful Days

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: All of this comfort was secondary however to the woman curled up on the sofa. In the corner of the couch built to hold a super solider, under a fluffy blanket, sat a woman with long wavy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a heart as big as the nine realms. In her hands was cradled her own steaming mug, and a welcoming smile was on her face as she looked up at him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichowler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichowler/gifts).



> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.
> 
> This story came from the tumblr prompt: musichowler  
> Can I get an Olicity or Bucky/Darcy fic involving snuggling, smutty or not, your choice? Maybe just a rainy Sunday, taking a chance to relax?

It was a cold, raw, rainy late November afternoon in Brooklyn. The skies were a dark, iron grey. Wind whistled through the skeletal trees, biting at anyone scurrying down the street. But inside the restored duplex that Bucky lived in, it was snug and warm. Bucky opened the door and stepped inside out of the driving rain and biting cold. Despite the waterproof boots, two layers of socks, three layers of shirts and hoodie under a thick jacket; Bucky could still feel the biting cold. He shivered on the front rug for a moment for stripping out of his wet jacket and boots, tucking them into the entry closet. He moved to the base of the stairs, calling out that he was home before heading up the wooden staircase.

Walking into the master bedroom Bucky quickly stripped off his clothes down to his boxer briefs and redressed in the thick flannel pajama pants that Darcy had bought him the first Christmas he’d known her. The blue/green plaid never failing to make him smile. Pulling on a worn soft, long sleeved henley, and a pair of thick fuzzy slipper socks before heading back down stairs into the living room. Bucky couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he took in the sight before him.

There was a fire burning brightly in fireplace, the reproduction Tiffany lamps glowing prettily on the console table behind the large comfy sofa. On the large, square leather coffee table stood a wooden tray with a steaming mug on it. All of this comfort was secondary however to the woman curled up on the sofa. In the corner of the couch built to hold a super solider, under a fluffy blanket, sat a woman with long wavy brown hair, sparkling blue eyes, and a heart as big as the nine realms. In her hands was cradled her own steaming mug, and a welcoming smile was on her face as she looked up at him. 

“How’s Steve, still freaking out?” Darcy asked putting down her mug and flipping her blanket up in invitation.

“He’s settled down from freaking out to making plans, Sharon isn’t even showing yet and he’s buying childproofing supplies,” Bucky related grinning with an indulgent shake of his head taking a seat next to her. Darcy spread the blanket over both of them and snuggled into his side, reaching for her mug again. Bucky wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, holding Darcy close. 

“That mug of hot cocoa is for you, lots of marshmallows,” Darcy pointed out nudging him with her elbow.

“Thanks doll,” Bucky said appreciatively as he leaned forward to snag the steaming cup. Settling back into the cushions Bucky sighed in contentment. Taking a deep sip of the chocolate drink with just a hint of cinnamon, he let out a happy moan at the flavor and instant warmth spreading through him. “You made it the old fashioned way,” Bucky observed melting into her, letting the warmth of the room, and Darcy surround him.

“I did, I also made pumpkin bread it’s cooling on the counter and there’s homemade soup in the crockpot,” Darcy revealed.

“You’ve been busy, feeling domestic today?” he teased.

“Maybe I am,” Darcy said reaching under a nearby pillow and pulling out a small gift bag. “Here, this, this is for you,” she told him nervously.

“What’s this?” he asked bemused.

“Open it and find out,” Darcy insisted thrusting the bag at him. Bucky smiled putting his drink down before taking the metallic bag from her. He opened the bag with his right hand, leaving his left wrapped around her and pulled out a small silver picture frame. Inside was a black and white photo of something small and vaguely lima bean shaped.

“Darce,” he breathed, hardly daring to hope that it meant what he thought it meant.

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was absolutely sure, so while you were out today I went to see Helen. She confirmed I’m about eight weeks pregnant and took the ultrasound of our little jelly bean. So looks like Steve and Sharon’s little one with have a Barnes for a best friend,” Darcy explained softly. Emotion welled up inside of him; fear, happiness, disbelief, all colliding and twisting together as he stared down at the picture in the frame. After a long moment he gently placed the frame on the coffee table as he shifted to face her.

“Is this real? We’re…you’re…I’m gonna be a dad?” he asked gently placing his flesh hand on her lower abdomen.

“It’s real, I’m pregnant, you’re gonna be a dad,” Darcy confirmed with a teary smile. A euphoric smile spread across his face as light and warmth flooded his entire being. Bucky wrapped Darcy into a gently hug, enveloping her in his arms.

“I love you, love you so much,” he declared, his voice cracking with emotion. Darcy hugged him back, happy tears trailing down her face.

“We love you too,” Darcy told him giddily. Bucky released her only to slid to his knees in front of her. He gently pushed her shirt up and tugged her sleep pants a bit lower to press his lips to her skin.

“Hi in there, I’m your daddy. I’m going to take such good care of you, I promise,” Bucky swore before pressing more kisses to her skin. Darcy giggled, petting his hair happily.

“How about you come back up here and hold us, Mama wants some kisses,” Darcy cajoled urging him up onto the couch. Bucky chuckled and pushed himself to his feet before tugging Darcy to hers. “Um, I’m standing up why?” she asked confused.

“Just a bit of rearranging sweetheart,” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. Bucky lay on his side on the couch, scooting as far back as possible leaving space for Darcy in front of him. “Come on in darlin,” he invited opening his arms to her.

“You already did,” Darcy snickered as she settled down on the couch with him.

“Such a mouth on you,” Bucky mock scolded spreading the blanket back over them. Darcy laughed as she snuggled up to him, grinning as his hand settled between them to rest on her stomach.

“You love my mouth,” Darcy teased leaning up to kiss him.

“Love everything about you doll,” Bucky confirmed returning her kiss.

“Love you too,” Darcy affirmed happily as they tangled together. Bucky sighed in contentment and bliss as he gathered Darcy close. There was a time when he’d been sure he would never have this, be worthy of this, but Darcy she changed everything. She helped him find his soul again, loved him unconditionally and now, now she was carrying their child. Bucky’s arms tightened around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. This moment, right here, this was perfect.


End file.
